Halloween Surprise!
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: Law has extra work to do at work while his wife and friends have a Halloween Party! In the middle of work Law gets a call that will change his life! Modern AU.


_Hello everyone! It's Halloween and I wanted to do an oneshot for the holiday! I hope all that read, like!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

Law knew Perona was upset that he wasn't going to be able to make it on time to the Halloween party that her brother and his friends were throwing that night, but like most times he was working. Being a kid's pediatrician had its perks. Like actually getting work hours, and of course he had to stay late a few times a week but he got Sundays off!

Tonight was one of those nights he had to stay late and it was the night before Halloween, a Saturday. His wife Perona, who was 8 and a half months pregnant mind you, had a short temper and some crazy mood swings. She had actually had started to cry when he told her he was going to be late. When he had finally gotten her to calm down, he had ended up make a promise to get the paperwork done as quickly as he could and get to the party.

Already being at the party, Zoro had took the phone from her had told to 'just hurry up' and hung up the phone.

It had been maybe an hour after the call ended and Law was almost done with his paper when his phone started to ring. His screen said 'Zoro Dracule', he was confused as to why he was calling him. Maybe Perona had another fit and Zoro gave up trying. As he answered the phone all he could hear was yelling!

"Hurry up we need to get to the hospital!" he could tell that was his wife and could hear the pain in her voice. 'Wait! Why the hospital, what's going on?!' Law was having a small heart attack as he straightened in his seat.

"Zoro-ya! Perona! Hello . . ." He tried talking through the phone to find out what was going on.

"I know, I know! I need to find my keys . . . Where are they?!" they sounds of things being thrown came through the phone. Law was still trying to get him to answer. "Zoro-ya!" Law was getting irritated.

"Zoro! I found them! We'll meet you at the hospital!" He heard Nami yelled and then a jiggling as though he had caught the keys after being thrown. But the next thing that Luffy yelled stilled him. "We are have a baby!"

Time had slowed for Law as he connected the dots. The pain in Perona's voice, going to the hospital, Zoro's panic, it all made sense. Zoro had pocket dial Law after Perona's water broke. 'Shit' Law thought gathering his wallet and keys as fast as he could not realizing he was still on the phone, it was all background noises now. Even when Zoro had realized the phone call he had made. 'Oh shit! Law, Law. . . Hey are you listening . . . HEY!' Zoro was now yelling through his phone trying to get his attention.

"I'll meet ya there!" Was all Law said before pocketing his phone and running to his car. The receptionist that had decided to stay and help with the documents had yelled a "Where are you going?" as he ran past and all he could answer with was "Baby!" and "Lock up!" Hopefully she would get it.

He drove quickly to the emergency room, which he had no idea as to which hospital he just hoped it was the one closest to Zoro's house!

Getting there in record time, Law ran to the entrance. Running into waiting room, he was about to head to the reception desk when he saw a group of grown ass adults in costumes.

Franky and Robin where Frankenstein and Frankenstein's bride. Nami was a sexy cat and Usopp was a cowboy with two neon green water guns on his hips. Brook was a skeleton with an afro. Sanji only had a pair of shorts and an apron with 'Kiss the Cook' written in cursive letters on, sexy cook, Law was guessing. Chopper looked adorable with his antlers on top of his head and wearing khakis and a tan shirt with a blue nose, a reindeer? And Luffy, he didn't know what Luffy was. He was wearing a pair of jeans he probably cut himself into shorts, just a red vest and a straw hat with a yellow construction paper crown taped to the rim.

Zoro didn't seem to be there so Law assumed he was with Perona. Law felt as if he should pretend he didn't know them but considering the circumstances, Law jogged towards them.

"LAW!" Most of them yelled, surprised he got there so fast! He was quick to go to the sanest of them all, Robin.

"Robin, Where's her room?" He asked her quickly, getting straight to the point. "Room 106." She answered quickly and he was off, getting to the room as fast as he could without actually running.

As he got there he could hear yelling and it wasn't Perona. "Ahhhh! That hurts!"

As Law opened the door he could see Zoro cradling his hand, glaring at Perona as she glared back! "You almost broke my hand!" Zoro yelled "Well if you weren't such a baby and just hold my hand the right way, I wouldn't have hurt you!" Perona yelled back.

Law cleared his throat to get the siblings attention. Zoro immediately put his hand down and straightened to his full height. Perona perked up and smiled radiantly at him.

"Law! You made it!" She pointed out as he walked over to give his wife to give her a kiss but not without realizing what Zoro was dress as. A samurai with three swords on his sash. He smirked at the irony, for he was a dojo instructor for swordsmanship. Perona was already in a hospital gown so he didn't get to see, but he was quite entertained with the idea of what she had instore.

"The doctor says I have a littllleeee . . . Oh My God! This Hurts!" Law and Zoro were quick to her side as she started another contraction. She gripped Law's hand tight and she breathed through it.

A nurse came into the room to check if she was ready only to say that she had a little more to go before she had to start pushing. Before leaving she had on last thing to tell them.

"One of you have to go back into the waiting room. We won't have the space for both of you." And with that she was gone.

Both Perona and Law looked to Zoro as he looked to Law. Law knew the look and was quick to call it. "I'm her husband." Zoro glared at the man but was quick to submit . . . this time.

Zoro left the room quickly, leaving the married couple alone. "How are you doing?" Law asked trying to keep her mind off the pain. "I'm okay, in pain, but okay. How are you doing?" She reversed the question knowing that he may look calm on the outside he was a mess on the inside. "I'm alright."

"You know, I'm actually super excited and scared and happy to get this baby out of me all at the same time! It hurts a lot but I think it'll be okay. I think we are going to be great parents and you're going to make a cute daddy!" She said, more like giving him a pep talk. Law smirked at his wife. "Ya do know I'm the one that's supposed to give the pep talk." He chuckled as Perona laughed her 'Hohoho' laugh until another contraction came, and it was a big one.

And right before the Nurse came in for the final check Perona made sure to tell him something important over the pain. "Oh! And whatever I say, I love you!"

It had been about 45 minutes later before Law came out to a group of weird adults. Being in the waiting room for an hour had pooped Luffy out and so he was sleeping in one of the chairs. The rest sat quietly waiting for results, well except for Zoro, who was pacing, and Mihawk, Perona and Zoro's father, who was telling him to sit down. You could tell their father had planned on staying in when he got the call because he was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants and he usually always looks dressed up in his nice flannel and dress pants.

Noticing Law, they all stood anxiously, well all except Luffy, who was snoring like a bulldog! They all hoarded him with questions gathering around, but Mihawk was quick to quiet everyone down.

"How are they?" Mihawk asked getting down to the only real thing he cared about. Law answered his father-in-law quickly so not to worry him. "Theyre both fine. Perona's resting and we have a healthy baby girl." Mihawk sighed in relief as everyone cheered, they were immediately asked to quiet down but one of the nurses but cheered quietly after she left.

Law brought his father and brother-in-laws to room to visit Perona and the baby as everyone else left saying that they were going to come back in the morning since it was almost 1100pm.

Perona was holding the tiny thing when Zoro and Mihawk went into the room. She was about 6lbs and 3oz. She had some black curls on top of her head and blue eyes, although her eyes had yet to settle so that could change.

Mihawk was first to hold her claiming that the grandfather should hold his granddaughter before anyone else. Next was Zoro, who was reluctant to hold her because he didn't want to break her but instantly fell in love saying that she was 'so cute.' He was quick to threaten to cut all who told anyone that he said cute into tiny pieces.

After they had left to get some sleep, Law had ended up with the baby. He smiled as she grabbed hold of his finger with her whole hand. Perona smiled at the scene before her. "What do you want to name her?" Law asked, snapping Perona out of her daze. She looked at him having an idea.

"How about Lami?" She asked. Law looked up in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides, I think she looks like a Lami, don't you?" She smiled at him as she held his hand.

"I love you" He said smiled lovingly, and she answered. "I love you too!"

Minutes later Law's eyebrows drew together. And Perona became puzzled. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What was Luffy supposed to be?" Law asked, remembering the ridiculous costume his friend was wearing.

Perona was confused for a second but a look of realization instantly replaced it.

"He was the Pirate King!"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Happy Halloween everyone!_


End file.
